Together Or Not
by Daddy Long Leggs
Summary: Will James and Lily end up together? Or not? Involves embarassment, and humour. Sorry, I'm really not good at summaries. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except an unnatural fear of staplers. Don't ask. You don't want to know.)

Hogwarts, 1976-1977

Chapter 1: Laughter.

Narrator P.O.V. (with Lily)

Lily was walking to the Great Hall with her best friend Alice. They had just gotten up, and it was the first day of Hogwarts in her seventh year. She'd gotten head girl, which she was extremely ecstatic about, the only problem was her fellow head. Yes, yes James Potter. The day she'd found out who her fellow head was could quite possibly have ruined her happy buzz about being head girl.

"Lily? Lily?! Are you even here on this planet with me?" asked Alice.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm here! I was listening!" came lily's reply.

"Then what did I just say, Lily?"

"How much you love me and don't want to bite my beautiful head off?"

"No. I was telling you that I needed help on my Transfiguration homework from McGonagall, but since you apparently don't care-"

"Of course I care Alice! You know that I have more important things on my mind right now!" Lily almost shouted at Alice.

"Well if you're talking about James then-"

"No! For the last Godforsaken time I will NOT go out with him Alice! He's conceited and annoying and not really very smart either! The only thing he ever really worries or cares about is his Quidditch!"

"Well, Lily if you would let me finish one sentence, I would say I have the solution to your-"

"No one has the solution to my problems, Alice! I am having a young life crisis here! No one knows how it feels to be P.M.S.-ing and living in the same quarters as someone whose presence is really not helping the 1st situation! No one!"

"Lily! Don't interrupt me one more time or I swear I will kill you!"

Lily waited a while just in case Alice wanted to say something else. Nothing happened. "Sorry. My mistake."

"There now, we've got that sorted out. How about we sit down. People are beginning to stare." Replied Alice.

"Alice, I've got some important news for you."

"What is it, Lily? Are you pregnant? OH MERLIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT!?!" yelled Alice.

Everyone turned to stare at the blonde and redhead sitting together. Lily went bright red and said "Because I'm not you idiot. Good job. You've gotten the entire school starting. I was going to tell you that we already are sitting! I hope you're happy with yourself. Good day to you." And stormed out of the Great Hall to her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The R&R button is just down on the bottom of this page . . . you know you want to . . . . .

Chapter 2

James P.O.V.

Oh. Shit.

I'm late for my first class, and it's only the first day. I really don't like school but you've got to do it to get a job, and I want to be an auror.

Anyway. The reason that I am late for my first class on the first day of school is that, naturally (knowing my luck), I forgot to set the alarm on my doorknob that would wake me up immediately if anyone (namely Sirius Black) with bad intentions. And if that didn't happen

(which I have always highly doubted, seeing as I know Sirius in the first place) it would wake me up at 7:00 on weekdays. This, of course, is exactly what happened. Only when I woke up, I had women's lipstick smeared on my face, and when I tried to wash it off, nothing happened. Naturally, it was all over other places too. Like my chest. And my feet, and my back, and other funny places. Namely my –

"MR. POTTER!! How kind of you to grace us with your presence!! And what on Earth is on your face? Oh don't answer, just go sit down."

I already knew who was yelling at me, so I didn't even bother looking. Instead I looked for a seat. Next, McGonagall said, "Potter! Sit next to Ms. Evans, seeing as that seat is the only available one."

I went to sit next to her and asked "Do you know who did this to me?"

"No! Why would I? And what is it on your face? It looks disgusting." Replied Lily.

"Because you and I live in the same common room, and it's lipstick, thank you."

"Who do you think did it to you?"

"Do you even have to ask me that question to know who did it? Really?"

"All I'm going to say is that you have really terrible – "

"Lily?"

"Yes, Potter?" Asked Lily through gritted teeth. She knows what was coming; she's just hoping it was something else. I can tell.

"Will you go out with me?"

The bell for the end of class rang. I had leaned toward her without noticing, and Lily answered by getting up, yelling "For the last god-forsaken time Potter!! I will not go out with you!!" next she slapped me, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One Month Later

Lily P.O.V.

"Oh dear god Alice, what if I don't want to be more spontaneous? What if I'm perfectly happy being my normal old, boring self? The self that isn't spontaneous!" I told Alice sternly. I am very tired of having the 'be spontaneous' conversation with her.

"But Lily, you are spontaneous!! Why don't you just go out with James and be done with it? If you don't like it, you can just break it off, for the sake of god, Lily, have some sense!!"

"No I can't! It's more complicated than that. I can't just let the public know how much I hate him then change my mind! People don't do that, Alice."

"Oh come on Lily! I'm asking you to do this at the Christmas dance. Please!" Alice pleaded. She has been in the process of persuading me to make out with James Potter at the Christmas dance for ever.

"I do. Not want. To make. A fool. Of. Myself. Understood?"

"Nya nya. Nya nya. Nya nya. Nya nya. Nya. Nyanya. Nyanyanya?" Alice mimicked. I am really beginning to get angry with her about the subject of James. It was a touchy subject, and she knows that. I am done with all my homework and I have next to nothing to do.

"Alice, will you at least give me a while to think about it and possibly be his friend first if I can? Because doing something like that out of the blue like that –"

"Which is exactly the meaning of spontaneous."

"Thank you, Alice, for interrupting me. As I was saying, doing things like that out of the blue is a bad thing, dear. People will think I'm easy."

I am waiting for Alice's shrewd response, but it hasn't come yet. This is quite annoying, considering I'm really into the conversation (argument, actually) now. I look over to her and she is on the floor laughing her head off. Her face is red, and she is crying because she is laughing so hard. I get up, roll my eyes, and leave. I'm sick of this conversation. I go outside in my blue jeans and short sleeved shirt. I don't care if it's pouring buckets. Let the damned water ruin my hair. Quite frankly, I don't care. I'm walking towards the forbidden forest, and I don't care weather or not anyone sees me. It is midday, on a Saturday in October. I am going to go to my tree, in the middle of the forest. It's one of the few trees in the forest that had a good canopy far up into its middle yet still strong and thick branches. I'm finally there, only I see a stag lying underneath the tree.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get away. My tree!" but the stag doesn't move. I look down at it, and it looks back at me groggily.

"Oh fine. Sleep then. Just don't bother me." the thing grabbed my sleeve as I tried to walk away and I had to sit beside it. It gave me a look that almost said, "What's your problem?" And I don't quite know why, but I told him.

"Well there's a boy at school, and his name is James Potter. And my evil friend wants me to completely make out with him at the Christmas dance to be 'spontaneous' she says. She thinks I should just go out with him, even though I've let the public, and him, think that I completely hate him."

The stag cocked his head to the side as if to say, 'Well, do you?'

"Well, I think I do, considering that he doesn't even pretend to care about school, and all he cares about is Quidditch. But I can see that he has really great potential to be kind and sweet, and I think I should give him a chance, but I'm really not sure. I'm just so confused."

The stag looked at me and licked my face, and then I realized that I had been crying, and this was the stag's way of wiping up the tears. I wondered if he really was a stag… and there was my imagination running wild again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my head on the stag's belly as a pillow.

1 hour later

James P.O.V.

Lily Evans just pretty much admitted to liking me. The reason I went outside was to go to my favourite tree in the forest, and to be a stag. Anyway, I'd gone inside to mull over what had happened with Lily, and then like magic, she had appeared. I played it cool though, and when she tried to shoo me, I didn't go so she just went to sit on the branches, but then I grabbed her sleeve, and we 'talked'. It was really great, especially now that I kind of know she likes me!! All I have to do is 'spontaneously' make out with her at the Christmas dance! Oh, but she might slap me again…well that's just a risk I'll have to take. I should probably try and stay her friend first though, just to be on the safe side. Maybe I could start by teaching her the doorknob trick, just for starters.

Anyway, I have to wake her up right now, even though I'm still in my stag form. … I wonder how I'm going to do this. Let's see, ok, I'll get up then nudge her with my nose. Or I could come back as James in human form and be the hero… yes I think that's what I'll do. Alright, so first I've got to get up without waking Lily, there, that's the way. And now I'm off towards the school, almost there, now I've stopped. Aha, back to human form. Next I've just got to get back to Lily before nightfall. I ran back to her, and woke her.

"Lily! Lily wake up!"

"What? Why? I'm so tired." She was tired, I could tell

"Well, Lily we've got to get back to the castle before nightfall. Will you please help me out a bit here?"

"But I'm comfy here … can't we please just stay a while longer?"  
"No. We need to go now. Please Lily."

"Mmmmmm...no. I don't want to move."

"Well we need to go. Now."

"Just go away…" Lily said groggily, and promptly fell back into a light sleep.

"She is sooo going to slap me for this." I mumbled. I picked Lily up carefully, and she stirred, but only enough to cuddle into my warm body, and stayed sleeping. I let out the breath I didn't realize that I had been holding and cast an impervious charm around the two of us. I took her the castle, and as it was about 10:00 PM, and I am head boy, I had no trouble sneaking around the teachers that were keeping watch. Whenever they asked what I was doing, I shushed them and said, "Please, if she wakes up she will slap me so hard that I won't be able to feel my face. Please, I am begging you to be quiet." And I walked quietly away.

Finally, when I reached the head dorms, I laid Lily down on the couch and summoned her pillow and blankets from her room. I put her head on the pillow and the blankets on her body and laid down on the other couch, closed my eyes, and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily P.O.V.

I vaguely remember someone waking me up and carrying me to my room...no, the couch last night. And getting me blankets, and my pillow. And not trying to – HOLY SHITBALLS IT WAS JAMES POTTER!

Shitshitshitshit Crapcrapcrapcrap – Stop that Lily! I mentally slapped myself. Lily, pull yourself together! Make sure all your clothes are on, alright, they are, everything is in place every last hair. Phew. I was really worried there for a second. Alright, calm down, and just breathe. Open your eyes. Oh god James is sitting in the chair by the fireplace. Well, like I told the stag, he definitely has potential to be kind, and sweet, which is what he was to me. Thank the lord.

I got up and went over to him and shook his shoulder and said, "James. Wake up." He didn't quite wake up, and when he saw who was waking him he was certain he was dreaming, I could tell. I took advantage a kissed him deeply, and he kissed back. Finally, when we both needed air, we broke apart, and he still thought he was dreaming, believe it or not. I left him where he was and went back to sleep on the couch, chuckling and hoped he would think it was a dream when he woke up in the morning. I knew what I was going to do for the Christmas dance.

1 month later (Now November)

James P.O.V.

Well Halloween went by easily, and ever since the night of the stag, Lily has been nice to me, even calling me James. She looks at me funny too, and it's a weird look that I've never seen on her face before. Sirius doesn't know about the night, but Remus does. He knows everything, even the dream that I had about Lily kissing me. It all felt so real. But all I can do is hope that Lily is spontaneous. Because if she can't be spontaneous by midnight, I don't know if I can keep myself from being spontaneous. Anyway, it still rains a lot, but it's gotten colder, and I'm not sure weather I should hope for snow for fun, or against it for Quidditch... so I've just given up the whole idea.

The Gryffindor team has been winning nearly every match, and we hope to win the house cup. You know, I think I'd like to –

"PROOOOONNNGGGGSIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh no. How in hell did –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOWWWWW MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"That was my hot coffee, you idiot." Said Remus. He left, most probably afraid of what I really would do to Sirius.

"Oh. Wooooopsiiiiieeeees!!!! Sorry Prongsie. My woopsie."

"Sirius, I swear upon my grandparents' grave, that if you don't stop, I. Will. Kick. Your. Arse. Very, very hard. And you will be extremely sorry. For pouring. Remus's. Hot coffee. On. My face. Understood?" I opened my eyes, only to find that Sirius wasn't there. Oh god. I looked down, and made sure all my clothes were on, then I looked up at my ceiling and wondered what my face looked like. Someone was touching it, only I couldn't see who it was.

"_Hommenum Revelium_."

Sirius was shown. I got up and glared at him menacingly, and looked in my head boy mirror. Figures, there was paint all over my face. With…sparkles? PINK AND PURPLE PAINT WITH SPARKLES?!?!?! Oh god. It figures. I turned to look at Sirius.

"Alright, good prank, but would you mind taking off the paint now? Please mate?"  
"No. I like it. It looks manly on you!! Will you do mine next?" asked Sirius  
"Mate, you make me extremely worried some days." I took the paint from Sirius and held it in my hand, finished the face paint, but when I tried to put it down, it was glued to my left hand.

"Oh my god, Sirius Black, I am so going to kill you." I did a summoning spell for Remus's History book and he came flying in moments later. I handed him his book still looking at Sirius, but he was too busy staring at my face to realize that it was being handed back to him.

"Oh. My. Word. Sirius did this to you? We'll get it off. Don't worry, James."

2 Days Later

James P.O.V.

Sirius. Is. A. Retard. What in hell is wrong with him? The face paint was only supposed to last one day, but naturally, Sirius thought it would be hilarious make it last for three. One more day of wearing makeup. One more. Then, I am going to be doing some Sirius butt kicking!! Remus was able to get the paint cup off of my hand without leaving a scar, and was able to make the face paint fade a bit, so it isn't bright sodding pink and purple at least. I am sitting in the common room right now, finishing essays for Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration, while thinking of ways I could possibly pull a prank more terrible than this on Sirius. I could cut off his hair . . . but that would be just mean. Anyway –

"James?" I heard Lily call my name. Oh god, this should be interesting.

"I'm in my room, Lily."

"Can I come in?"

"No, I just told you where I was so you would know."

"Oh, well sorry to have – "  
"Yes, you can come in, Lily. I was being sarcastic."

Lily entered my room. "Oh, right. Well, I went to Hogsmede and bought you some magical face paint remover because I know what Sirius did to you, and I think you might need some help discovering a good prank to pull on Sirius. So I've decided to help you with that too." Lily conjured up two chairs facing each other in the middle of my room, and told me to sit down in one. She looked at my messy room with distaste, and with a flick of her wand, everything started cleaning itself up. Then she uncapped the paint remover, sat down in the chair across from me, and started up a conversation.

"So, how's Quidditch been?"

"Fine, fine. We've been winning almost every match and we hope to win the house cup."

"Oh, well good job!! I'm happy for you!! Oh, did you hear what the theme for the Christmas dance is going to be?"

"No, I did not. Did you, Lily?"

"Yes I did. You are allowed to disguise yourself by any means of magic you like, or by muggle means; whichever suits you best."

"What are you going to dress up as, Lily?"  
"Alas, I can not tell you, or I'll ruin the surprise. There, the paint remover is on your face, leave it on for another hour, and all of the paint on your face should be gone.

"Thank you, Lily." I stood up to give her a hug, and she seemed a little surprised, but hugged me back.

When we let go, she said "Good night, James, sleep well."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 month, 23 days later (Now December 23rd)

Lily P.O.V.

Oh god the dance was tomorrow what was I going to do? Okay, I had a magic blue dress from Hogsmede that could be transformed into whatever I wanted it to be, and I learned the spell for changing my appearance, so alls well with that, but I still have to find a charm that'll keep my breath fresh all night so that when I find James, I can be spontaneous. Alice still has no idea if –

"So, have you made up your mind on the spontaneous thing yet?" Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Why yes, Alice. I have made up my mind."

"Well? What is it? What did you choose?"

"Alice, darling, it all depends on weather or not you decide to be spontaneous with Frank or not."

"F . . . Frank _Longbottom_?!" she asked

"The very same!"

"W . . . well that's not fair, see, that's different –"

"How is it different, Alice darling? You like him and he likes you, so why not kiss him at midnight? He'd kiss you back, and you know it! Is that what you're afraid of? A little kiss?"

"No! Of course I'm not afraid of kissing Frank! I'll do it!!"

"AHA!!!! I'VE GOT IT!!!" I yelled at Alice. We were in the library. The librarian looked at us with surprise, and then her expression turned into disdain and she stared at us until we were quiet.

"Aha you've got what, Lily?"  
"I've got the breath freshening spell. It's supposed to last for . . . . . Oh my god Alice, it lasts for 8 weeks. Well, here goes nothing. I did the spell and then asked Alice, "How's my breath?"  
"Good, good. It smells minty. Do mine!!" I did the spell on Alice, and she was super happy. Ecstatic, actually.

"Alice, it's just fresh breath! Calm down!"  
"But now I'll have fresh breath for eight weeks, Lily!! I have a right to be happy."  
"You know we still have to brush our teeth right? Or else they'll rot?"

"WHAT?!?!?!" the librarian lady got up and shod us out of the library.

"Good job, Alice! I was almost done with my transfiguration essay! Merlin. Ah, well. I'll finish it tonight. Let's go have some fun in the snow, eh?"

We played in the snow for the rest of the day, and went to bed perfectly fine.

1 day later, 5:30 P.M.

James P.O.V.

Oh god. I already knew the spell for fresh breath, so I did that, I changed my hair colour to blonde, my eye colour to midnight blue, my shirt to midnight blue, black slacks, and black dress shoes. The dance was scheduled for 6:00. I was planning on being fashionably late. Now, I had to clean up my room. Ugh. Hold up a moment, what about that thing Lily did to clean up my room by wand? Oh gosh, I can't go out, I'm different. Oh dear god. Ah well, at least cleaning up my room manually will waste more time, at least half an hour. Well, here I go.

0:30 minutes later

Lily P.O.V.

I haven't gotten ready, even though I've gotten my clothes and everything on; I just hadn't gotten anything changed. I changed my hair colour to black, my eye colour to dark purple, and I changed my dress and shoes to match my eye colour. Alright. I got up and went out of my room to go to the great hall. I got in and music was playing. A strange girl with dark brown curly hair, light blue eyes, and an orange dress with matching pumps on pop up next to me.

"Hello!!"

"Alice, have you been harassing people all night with your odd sense of style?"

"How did you know it was me?" Alice looked slightly disappointed. I gave her the 'How could I not know?' look, and she said, "Oh…good point. I do dress oddly. Will you help me?"  
"Yes, Alice I will help you." We went outside of the Great Hall, and I changed Alice's hair to a darker brown colour, and made it into tight, shiny ringlets. Then I put some sparkles into her hair as well, just for flair. I left her eyes as light blue, but I changed her dress to a pastel yellow with a pink waistband and changed her hideous orange pumps to match the waistband, and a headband to match the pumps.

"There. I'm all finished, Alice."  
"Thanks, Lily, you're the best. I love you!" and then she hugged me.

"I love you too, darling Alice. We should probably go back to the dance now, considering that this probably took us about thirty minutes, it's probably now 7:00."

When we went back inside, the music was from the Weird Sisters. Alice and I danced for about two hours, and then, I went to get some punch at the refreshment table, and Alice ran off, to hide from both Frank and me, no doubt. I was just thinking about this, when a young man in a midnight blue dress shirt and midnight blue eyes asked me, "Would you like to dance?" I would've said no, and my excuse would've been that no slow music was playing, but seeing as it was getting late, and all the younger children had had their dance during the day and were gone, I said yes. Now, what in the world possessed me to say yes to this blonde, blue eyed boy, I will never know. I had 7 dances, each with different boys. The third boy I danced with I thought was James, but I did nothing. On my seventh dance, it was about 11:30, and I was dancing with the blonde boy again. I had just been laughing at a joke the blonde boy told me. I was looking deeply into his midnight blue eyes. I broke the stare and looked to the side and saw something unbelievable! The boy I believed to be James was snogging Alice! Alice, my best friend! And he was supposed to like me not her! Well I'll show him! I looked back at the blonde boy, and he was still looking at me, with a look on his face that I didn't quite understand. I don't quite know why I did it, but something in his eyes possessed me to reach up on my toes and kiss him on the lips. I expected him to be surprised and pull away, but instead he kissed me back. We kissed for a minute or two, and I faintly heard the announcement to take off our disguises. I thought about pulling away and taking off my disguise, but I was busy, and I'd just take it off later. People began to stare, and when he and I finally broke apart, we took off our disguises. The person I saw was most definitely not the one I was not who I was expecting to see. All I did was smile and reach back up to kiss him again.

Epilogue

1 hour later

Narrator P.O.V.

Everyone besides Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Alice had left the Great Hall. They were watching James and I snog.

"Remus, is snogging for that long hygenesis?" Sirius asked

"I don't believe so, Sirius." Remus commented. He would've corrected Sirius, but he was to busy really wondering if snogging that long was unhygienic.

"Frank, I think we ought to leave." Alice told Frank. All she really wanted to do was go to an abandoned corridor where they could make out. Frank agreed, so they left and successfully found an abandoned classroom. They didn't emerge until much later . . . or earlier considering that it was about 2:00 A.M.

Lily and James broke apart to laugh at their friends antics and go back to the head dorms for a happy morning.

That's All,

Folks

The R&R button is right there . . . . . . . . you know you want tooooooooo . . . .


End file.
